The Rocking Rollers - Album!
by Gem Stoned
Summary: Oh no! They're back (and yes, I have resigned but I thought I'd just give you this dose of songfics first) and kicking! The album is finally out, yay!!!
1. Message From Moi!

trrmessage Ah, well, the Rocking Rollers are back. Hmmm, well, thought you'd never see them again? Well, I've resigned from this place and it's making me really look bad by keeping on posting stories at this place though I've resigned. I think I'll refresh you on the members on the band before you go ahead and read the album.   
Ellimist: Lead Singer   
Crayak: Drummer   
Ax & Visser One: Backup Singers   
Drode: Guitarist   
These people do have their own songs here and there!   
Go to the next chapter to read the album (there's a phrase you don't hear everyday!)   
Gem. 


	2. This I Promise You

trr **Original Song: **This I promise you by Nsync 

This I promise you by The Andalite Scientists who developed the morphing technology 

The Andalite scientist started sing, Ooh, ooh 

When the visions around you   
Bring tears to your pig eyes   
And all that's around you   
become blury and white   
It'll be your strength   
It'll give you hope   
Keeping your faith when your life is gone   
The one you should call   
Was gone all along 

And you can morph in your own arms   
And go where you belong (hell)   
'Til the day your morph is through   
This I promise you   
This I promise you 

You'll love it forever   
In lifetimes before   
And I promise you never   
You'll hurt lotsa people formore   
Give me your word   
Give me your heart   
(Give me your heart)   
This is a battle you will lose   
And with this vow   
Your insanity has just begun 

Just close your eyes each horrific day   
(each horrific day)   
And know this feeling won't go away   
(No way!)   
'Til the day your life is through   
This I promise you   
This I promise you 

Over and over you fall   
(Over and over you fall)   
When Visser Three hears you call   
Without you in his life, baby   
He'll just be having a ball 

And you can morph in my arms   
(morph in my arms)   
And go where you belong   
(Right where you belong)   
'Til the day your life is through (which is pretty soon)   
This I promise you, baby 

Just close your eyes each disastrous day   
(Each disastrous day)   
And know this feeling won't go away   
(No)   
Every word I say is true   
This death I promise you 

Every word I say is true   
This death I promise you   
Ooh, I promise you 


	3. Morphing

therr3 **Original Song: **Music By Madonna 

Morphing By Rachel   
Hey Mister Andalite   
Put a blue box on   
I wanna morph into my baby 

Do you like to morphy-worphy   
Do you like to morphy-worphy   
Do you like to morphy-worphy   
Do you like my morphing-rock 

Hey Mister Andalite.   
Put a blue box on   
I wanna morph into my baby   
And when the morphing starts   
I never wanna stop   
It's gonna drive me crazy (unles I'm not already) 

Morphing 

Chorus: 

Music makes the my digestive system come together   
[Never gonna stop]   
Music makes Marco think I'm a rebel   
[Never gonna stop] 

Don't think of yesterday   
And I don't look at the clock (how can I?)   
I like to morphy worphy, uh, uh   
It's like flying on the wind   
And it never goes away   
Touches everything I'm in   
Got to have it everyday 

(chorus) 

Hey Mister Andalite 

[Never wanna stop] 

Do you like to morphy-worphy   
Do you like to morphy-worphy   
Do you like to morphy-worphy   
Do you like my morphing-rock!?!?!?   
  



	4. Don't Tell Me

trr2 **Original Song**: Don't Tell Me by Madonna 

Don't Tell me sung by Rachel (new RR member!) 

"Don't tell me to stop   
Tell Marco's hair not to flop   
Tell the wind from Ax's butt not to blow   
Cause you said so 

Tell Gem not to drink wine   
Not to get up this time of the morning   
Let it fall, oh by the way   
Just leave me where I lay down 

Tell me Morphing aint cool   
( It ain cool!>)   
It's just something that we do   
Tell me everything I'm not   
But please don't tell me to stop 

Tell Visser Three not to burn   
( In hell>)   
But don't ever tell me I'll never learn   
Take the wack off a Cassie's clothes   
But don't tell me I have to go   
( To hell>) 

Tell Marco not to act gay (happy!)   
Like the open mouth of a fave   
( band, yeh>)   
Not to stare up at me   
Like my cousin Ralph down on his knees 

Tell me Morphing aint cool   
It's just something that we do   
Tell me the Gleet-Biofilter aint a bot   
But don't ever tell me to stop."   



	5. What It Feels Like for A Yeerk

trr4 **Original Song: **What it Feels Like for A Girl by Madonna 

What it feels Like for a Yeerk by Visser Three 

Wetly slimy   
Skin as sour as lemon, baby   
Tight green slime   
Skin that bubbles when patched   
Mushy inside but you don't   
know it   
Good little Yeerks they never show   
It   
When you open up your mouth   
to speak   
You realize you cant. 

Do you know what it feels like   
for a Yeerk?   
Do you know what it feels like in   
this world   
for a Yeerk?   
  
Hair that twirls on host's finger tips so   
gently, baby   
Hands that rest on upset lips (of the controller, to shut 'im up)   
Repenting   
Hurt that doesn't   
show and   
Tears that don't fall   
At all   
  
When you're host is trying hard to be   
It's best   
Could you make 'er a little less   
  
Do you know what it feels like   
for a Yeerk?   
Do you know what it feels like in   
this world   
for a Yeerk? 

Weak inside but you don't know it   
Good little Yeerks they never show it   
When you open up your mouth to speak   
Realise that you caaaaaaaaaan't! 

Do you know what it feels like   
for a Yeerk?   
Do you know what it feels like in this world   
for a Yeerk (considering it's not even ours)? 

In this world   
Do you know?   
Do you know?   
Do you know what it feels like   
for a Yeerk?   
What it feels like in this world,   
That's not even ours.   
Thank you. Thank you.> Visser Three blew kisses to the crowd. 


	6. Liquid Screams

trr5 **Original Song: **Liquid Dreams by O-Town 

Liquid Screams by Crayak 

Posters of evil surrounding me   
I'm lost in a world of evility   
Every night your death comes to me   
And gives me all the anger I need 

Now this, hot death, it's not your average death   
It's a morphadilic dream from a magazine   
And it's so fine, designed to blow your mind (unless it's not already blowed)   
It's a dominatrix super-killer beauty spleen (whoo) 

Chorus:   
I dream about a death whose a mix of Destiny   
Just little touch of everyone's wild chile   
With Janet's file, throw in a body like Jennifer's (hee hee)   
You got the star of my liquid screams 

Angelina Jolie's lips to stab in the dark   
Underneath Cindy C's beauty mark   
When it comes to the test well Tyra's the best (to kill, that is)   
And Salma Hayek brings the rest (ohhh) 

Now this, hot death, it's not your average death   
It's a morphadilic death from a magazine   
And it's so fine, designed to blow your mind 

Looks ain't everthing it's got the sweetest deathalonity   
Like Halle B (Halle B)   
My mama thinks I'm dazy, the drodes all think I'm crazy   
But in my mind I leave the world behind every night I scream 

Liquid screams, my liquid screams   
Waterfalls and streams, these liquid screams (ooohhh)   
  



	7. Oops I've Did it again

trr6 **Original Song: **Ooops! I've did it again by Britney Spears 

Oops!... I've did it again by the Ellimist 

YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH?   
YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH 

I THINK I DID IT AGAIN   
I MADE THEM BELIEVE, THEY COULD DRIVE A BENZ.   
OH BABY 

IT MIGHT SEEM LIKE A CRASH   
BUT IT DOES MEAN THAT I'M NOT SERIOUS   
'CAUSE TO LOSE ALL MY PLANETS   
THAT IS JUST SO TYPICALLY ME   
OH BABY, BABY 

OOPS!...I DID IT AGAIN   
I PLAYED WITH YOUR SUN, GOT LOST IN THE FLAME   
OH BABY, BABY   
OOPS!...YOU THINK I'M DUMB   
THAT I'M SENT FROM BELOW!   
I'M REALLY NOT THAT INNOCENT 

YOU SEE MY PROBLEM IS THIS   
I'M DREAMING AWAY   
WISHING THAT GALAXIES, THEY TRULY EXIST   
I CRY, WATCHING THE LIGHT YEARS   
CAN'T YOU SEE I'M A FOOL IN QUITE A FEW WAYS 

BUT TO LOSE ALL MY PLANETS   
THAT IS JUST SO TYPICALLY ME   
BABY, OH 

OOPS!...I DID IT AGAIN   
I PLAYED WITH YOUR UNIVERSE, GOT LOST IN THE MILKY WAY   
OH BABY, BABY   
OOPS!...YOU THINK I'M A DOVE   
THAT I'M SENT FROM ABOVE   
I AM THAT INNOCENT 

YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH   
YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH 

"ALL ABOARD"   
Crayak: ELLIMIST, BEFORE YOU GO, THERE'S SOMETHING I WANT YOU TO HAVE   
Ellimist: (looking at earth) OH, IT'S BEAUTIFUL, BUT WAIT A MINUTE, ISN'T THIS...?   
Crayak: YEAH, YES IT IS, I'VE BEEN TRYING TO DESTROY IT FOR YEARS...   
Ellimist: BUT I THOUGHT THE OLD BEING DROPPED IT INTO THE MOTION IN THE END   
Crayak: WELL BABY, I WENT DOWN AND GOT IT FOR YOU   
Ellimist: OH, YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE... NO REALLY, YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE. I'M ALLERGIC TO HUMANS. 

OOPS!...I DID IT AGAIN TO YOUR GA-LAXY.   
GOT LOST IN THIS FLAME, OH BABY   
OOPS!...YOU THINK THAT I'M SENT FROM ABOVE   
Background singers : I'M NOT THAT INNOCE-E-E-E-E-NT>   



	8. All for me

trr7 **Original Song: **All for You by Janet Jackson 

All for Me (AKA song of the Yeerk) by Visser Three 

All my Yeerks at the pool, look at that body   
Shaking that thing like ya never did see   
Got a nice package alright   
Guess I'm gonna have to infest it tonight 

All my Yeerks at the pool, look at that body   
Shaking that thing like ya never did see   
Got a nice package alright 

Edit. 

4, 3, 2, 1, Chicka-ahhh... 

You're all for me ('cos I really want it)   
You're all for me ('cos I say I need it)   
You're all for me ('cos I gotta have it)   
You're all for me if you don't make a move   
You're all for me 

I see you staring out the corner of my host's eye   
You seem uneasy; want to runaway from me, throw me a wine   
But then something inside you grabs you says who am I?   
I know exactly 'cause it happens with all the hosts 

(So you, so what you gonna do?)   
Come on and run away from me...   
(Promise you won't even have an additude)   
I'll let you take control for a secon...   
(Don't join the list with with the other fools)   
That ain't the way to be...   
(Yes it's cool, yes I'm in the mood)   
Intimidation's got that mind 

You're all for me ('cos I really want it)   
You're all for me ('cos I say I need it)   
You're all for me ('cos I gotta have it)   
You're all for me if you don't make a move   
You're all for me 

Can't be afraid or keep me waiting for too long   
Before you know it you'll be outta here, yeah your free will'll be gone   
Don't try to be all clever cute or even sly   
Don't have to work that hard, just be yourself and let that be your guide 

((So you, so what you gonna do?)   
Come on and run away from me...   
(Promise you won't even have an additude)   
I'll let you take control for a secon...   
(Don't join the list with with the other fools)   
That ain't the way to be...   
(Yes it's cool, yes I'm in the mood)   
Intimidation's got that mind 

You're all for me ('cos I really want it)   
You're all for me ('cos I say I need it)   
You're all for me ('cos I gotta have it)   
You're all for me if you don't make a move   
You're all for me 

You're all for me (Tell me your the only one)   
You're all for me (Soon you won't be having fun)   
You're all for me (Come over here and get some)   
You're all for me if you don't make a move   
You're all for me 

All my girls at the party, look at that body   
shaking that thing like ya never did see   
Got a nice package alright   
Guess I'm gonna have to ride it tonight 

All my girls at the party, look at that body   
Shaking that thing like ya never did see   
Got a nice package alright guess I'm gonna have to ride it tonight 

It's all for you (If you really want it)   
It's all for you (If you say you need it)   
It's all for you (If you gotta have it)   
It's all for you if you make a move   
It's all for you 


End file.
